


A sacrifice

by Sleepycreator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepycreator/pseuds/Sleepycreator
Summary: You're not sure what came over you in the moment it happened. Maybe it was because you were always behind the scenes, tinkering with engines, building race cars, and making your boss happy that you never got to experience what it felt like to save a life. To be a hero. You had a smart mouth, an attitude, and everyone knew better than to mess with you, but compared to the beautiful, strong, wonderful Avatar Sato? You were a nobody. Avatar!Asami AU. Korra takes the fall when Asami is in trouble with the equalists.





	A sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cell151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell151/gifts).



> Hey guys! basically this is just a little one shot I wrote because Cell151's AU for legend of Korra is giving me the feels. the major feels. We hadn't even talked before this, but I reached out to them asking if I could make them this little gift. They're amazing, and so is their writing. FULL CREDIT TO THEM FOR THIS AU IDEA!! their story is amazing and here's the link to read it for yourself. In this AU, Korra is the brilliant future industries engineer/mechanic, and Asami is the avatar. This idea came to me earlier, and I just had to spill it on paper. In my opinion, Korra would give anything to protect Asami, even if the roles were reversed. Enjoy and once again show some love to this story!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055256

You're not sure what came over you in the moments it happened. Maybe it was because you were always behind the scenes, tinkering with engines, building race cars, and making your boss happy that you never got to experience what it felt like to save a life. To be a hero. You had a smart mouth, an attitude, and everyone knew better than to mess with you, but compared to the beautiful, strong, wonderful Avatar Sato?

You were a nobody.

  
“Over there! Down the corridor!” You felt your heart in your throat as you ran faster and faster. You must have heard thirty pairs of footsteps padding after you. This was bad. Really bad.

  
You had lost your shock glove in a nasty battle with an equalist earlier. The last time you had seen her was just before then, the last time you had known she was okay. You locked eyes as you foolishly gave her a nod, and then raised hell until everyone in the damn compound was out to get you.

  
“Korra… you can't…” tears were running down her face and she held your hands so tight you were afraid they’d break.

  
“You have to get out of here, Sami…” you had whispered. “They're gonna do the most awful things to you… I can make an opening… you get out of here and you run… you run so far and you don't look back. Find Beifong. Get help… i’ll be okay…”

  
“You don't know that!” she yelled, shaking her head.

  
“Don't worry about me… don't you ever worry…” you reached a hand up, cradling her face. “You're the avatar….” the amount of love and pride in your voice hurt. A lot. “You're the most important person in the world… to me… to everyone….” you both flinched as the sounds of crackling electricity and yelling came closer. “You're… you… and i'm… i’m just me…” you smiled sadly. “I’m not worth it…..”

  
You weren't expecting the stinging slap that met your face.

  
“Don't you ever say that again…” fiery emerald eyes bore into your own, daring you to challenge them. You reached a hand up, and rubbed the place where it hurt. They were almost upon you.

  
“You have to go.” you stated simply. “You have to. I can't let anything happen to you…” She shook her head again and you sighed. Suddenly, the doors burst open with a crash and you both clung to each other for dear life. Her Chi had been blocked well. She wasn't bending anytime soon. There were too many to fight.

  
They began to fan out, searching the massive warehouse. It was now or never.

  
“I… I love you, Sami.” without thinking, you lunged forward, planting a kiss on her lips. For a few seconds, your world exploded. It was over as quickly as it began. You pulled back, grabbing her signature scarf from her neck, and wrapping it around your own.

  
“What are you-”

  
“I'm so sorry.”

  
You shot out from under the table quicker than she could grab you, and you looked back with eyes that said please go along. Please understand. She watched with a painful stare. You began to creep along the dusty boxes, putting a good distance between you two.

  
“HEY!” you screamed when you were far enough away, and with a massive effort on your part, you flipped a table, causing a crash so loud, avatar aang must have been able to hear it in the spirit world. Sixty glowing red eyes snapped to attention, and in the dark, with your brown hair down and flowing, you and Asami looked similar enough.

  
“It’s the avatar!” screamed an equalist who threw a swinging trap for your legs. You managed to dodge it, and began to run for your life.  
“Come get me, you glowy eyed freaks!” you bolted for the double doors, and threw yourself at them with all your might. They crashed open, and you fell onto them with a painful THUD. You couldn't have kicked them open, not like Asami. You grunted with effort before you picked up your scrawny body once more and continued on, blood roaring in your ears. It sounded like the whole warehouse was after you.

  
Asami had watched you go, shock and worry on her face. She knew you were right, and gazed in horror at the horde of equalists who had given chase. Once the coast was clear, she had made her escape as you promised, going through the patch you provided. She tore through the streets, screaming for you, for Beifong, for anyone.

  
“Run, run, avatar…” a gravely voice boomed above the rest. You risked a look back and your nightmares had come to life. Amon led the pack, his eyes narrowed, zeroed in on you. In the dark he hadn't realized your little plan either. Good. Asami was safe. Tears ran down your cheeks as you realized you might not make it out of this one, but she would live on. She would be great and happy and you would give anything for her, your life included. The world could stand to lose a Korra. Never an Asami.

  
You sprinted down the long hallway, and you felt your breath catch in your throat. This chase had been going for a bit, and you were exhausted. Your lungs were screaming, legs shaking, and now? You were met with a dead end. You came to a slow halt, doubling over a bit.

  
“Oh… tired so soon?” you looked back to see the masked maniac yards away, tilting his head in curiosity, his army of suited up minions behind him, blocking every possible escape there was. No way out. “You seem smaller to me, avatar… how fear causes those once so bold, so powerful to shrink…”

  
“You really are dumber than you look, pal…” you said with a smirk, feeling so damn clever until letting out a coughing fit, and spitting on the floor. You struggled to catch a breath. “It’s not fear… I really am smaller… and I’m not the avatar….”

  
There was a wave of shock among those gathered, and Amon was in your face in seconds. You resisted the urge to scream. He was terrifying.  
“Impossible…” he ripped the scarf from your neck, and grabbed a hold of your chin, yanking your head up to examine your face. Two equalists grabbed both of your arms, forcing you to your knees. You were too weak to fight back anyway, too tired.

  
“Believe it… the avatar is gone, and you're never gonna hurt her again… I bet she’s halfway to ba sing se by now… it was me the whole time…” You stretched the truth because it felt good…. you had saved her life.

  
“You have no idea the kind of trouble you've put yourself in… all for a bender who would oppress you any chance she got…” he smirked. “And now? You die. For what though I ask… such a waste. Another one’s blood on her hands.”

  
“This isn't her fault. I chose this.” you spat. “She's the most amazing person this world has ever seen and she's gonna come for you.” you weren't afraid… not anymore. “Go ahead. Take my life… I’m… nothing.” You smiled. “But you're the one who doesn't have a clue. She’s gonna tear you to pieces and spit you out… just you wait.” Amon’s fists clenched tightly, and he snapped his fingers.

  
It felt like a thousand volts of electricity were coursing through your veins, your head, everywhere. Mini explosions of pain and the smell of burning skin filled your nostrils. You screamed in agony before it all became too much, and your world went black.

  
When you awoke, you felt as if you had been run over by three sato mobiles in a row. Your head lolled to one side, and you let out a groan of pain, trying to bring your hand to your aching face. When you couldn't, you slowly opened your eyes. You saw stars for a few seconds before you tried to fight against your restraints. It was no use. A laugh made you come to attention.

  
“Look who's awake….” a voice different from Amon’s murmured. Another crackle of electricity made you tense up. “Now… we’re gonna play a little game, since we figured we’d get some info before you had to die…” your face was grabbed, and you were made to look into the snarling man’s eyes. “Tell us where the avatar is hiding.”

  
“Never.” you spat, trying to bite at his arm. He pulled away in disgust.

  
“Oh? How about we try a few more volts?”

  
You watched tiredly as he turned up the setting on his shock glove, and you gave him a smile. Asami was safe. It didn't matter. He grabbed a hold of your already bad shoulder and you screamed out in agony, the same excruciating pain shooting through your body. With each question, you yelled the same answer, and soon the man had finally had enough.

  
“Okay… since you don't want to help our cause, I guess this is goodbye. What a shame. From what I heard, you were a great engineer…. Who knows? Maybe they'll write you a book.” He grabbed a hold again, and you couldn't even find the strength to scream. You weakly yelled, and felt your body starting to shut down. This was really it, wasn't it? You pictured those fiery emerald eyes, those strong arms, taking amon down and saving the world. You pictured her being showered with love, praise, and compliments. She would have all these things because you died to let her fight another day. Worth it.

  
The pain suddenly stopped, and you wondered if you had passed on. You waited in the silence until sounds of yelling caused your eyes to slowly open. You saw red, but heard a familiar voice.

  
“Back, get back! Get her out of that thing!”

  
Beifong?

  
Suddenly hands were all over you, touching, poking, pulling, and you wanted to explode. Everything hurt so much. Another voice screamed your name in what could only be described as agony, fear, and relief all at once, and those Emerald eyes came rushing for you, arms outstretched. You smiled, nodded, and then your world was back to black.

  
The next few days felt like a fever dream. You were in and out, clinging between life and certain death, but for sure you knew you were alive. You were in water a lot, and you felt the skillful hands and voice of an old friend wash over you. Katara was trying her best, and you heard her many times telling the others that no promises could be made. You had taken a lot, and it was too much for your little body to handle. It might be over for you soon.

  
Most importantly, you heard her. Her sobbing cries, her hand clutching yours. She begged for you to wake, to come back to her, and you wanted so desperately to say “i'm here, i’m trying….” but you could only listen. More time passed, and one day, a miracle happened. You opened your eyes.

  
The world took a long time to focus, and Katara looked thrilled to see you. You returned her enthusiasm, but it soon faltered when you learned that you had missed Asami by a few days. Due to the equalists moving in on republic city even faster, she had to leave. You were still in rough shape when she left. Katara told you she left with a vengeance, and Amon would be sorry. You were so proud.

  
For the next few days, you two worked all day long. You worked on eating, sitting up, and soon you were walking. Your body was sore, but you didn't hurt as much. Katara had taken such good care of you. You had two nasty scars. Your whole back and parts of your shoulder and neck had huge burn marks. You thought they looked awesome, and Katara shook her head with a smile. You found the good in anything. A few more days passed, and news from republic city was looking bleak. You had to help.

  
“Perhaps you should rest some more…” Katara begged when you began to pack. “You aren't 100% yet…”

  
“That’s okay. I’ll only need like… 60?” you smiled, hugging the old master, and climbing into the cockpit of a future industries plane left in the south pole for occasions such as these.

  
The journey was long, and not easy because of your healing injuries, but soon you were back in republic city. The radio hadn't lied. Things looked bleak. You fought your way to the resistance, and soon found Mako and Bolin, who were thrilled to see you.

  
“You're okay!” Mako scooped you up in a bear hug, holding you close, and you had to remind him of your soreness. He grinned sheepishly.  
“Sorry… we’re just… we’re so glad to see you… Asami told us you were barely hanging on…”

  
“I was…” you whispered, and Bolin held onto your other side. “They messed me up bad, but she got away. She started this. And she can win.” A familiar voice crackled on a radio strapped to Mako’s chest.

  
“We need back up!”

  
“We have to go…”

  
“I’ll be here.” you assured. “Go get that son of a bitch.”

  
You watched him and Bolin race off, and you smiled.

  
After the battle inside the massive building had raged on, you were part of the crowd of onlookers who had witnessed Amon being shot out of the window with a gust of… air bending? She had done it. She got airbending. You felt yourself feeling even more amazed. As he made his escape, you stood out in the square, gazing up at her lovingly as Mako held her close. They had been through hell, no doubt, but she was here. She was okay. He met your eyes, and smiled, saying something to Asami, who then looked down at you. You saw her gasp, and she ran away from Mako in an instant, disappearing back inside.

  
You leaned on a staff you had brought for support, and smiled as she burst through the bottom entrance of the building. Tears streaked down her face as she raced towards you, smiling wide. You slowly started to hobble towards her too, but she got to you first, yanking you into a bone crushing embrace, her face burying in your neck. Your body screamed and you ignored it, wrapping your arms around her and beginning to cry. You had missed her so much.  
She lifted you from the ground a bit, and you never wanted to be put down.

“You're here… you're okay…” she sobbed. “H-how are you here?” you began to rub circles into her back.

  
“Katara is a great nurse… and i'm stubborn…” you let your eyes fall closed. “I knew you could do it.”

  
She let your feet touch the ground, though her strong arms wrapped firmly around your waist.

  
“I was so worried about you… I thought about you every single night… If you ever pull anything like that again? You'll have to face me. I’m scarier than Amon and his army put together…” you smiled, tracing the outline of her jaw.

  
“Yes you are.” She began to laugh, and she pulled you in for a deep kiss, the crowd around you letting out an ‘awwww!’. You blushed crimson, and once the kiss broke, she leaned her forehead against yours. You two were still crying, but things were going to be okay. It was perfect.  
“I love you too, Korra.” she murmured, and you felt your heart soar. You two stayed that way for a very long time.

  
The fight would be continued.


End file.
